


Interdimensional Claims

by KrillMeNow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrillMeNow/pseuds/KrillMeNow
Summary: So this has been sitting around for who knows how long. The first few chapters may be a bit rough due to my lack of motivation to fix them, but I hope people like them just the same. I have a few more chapters ready to post but I'd like to do a sort of test run first before running right into things. Hopefully those will be up soon.Enjoy.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been sitting around for who knows how long. The first few chapters may be a bit rough due to my lack of motivation to fix them, but I hope people like them just the same. I have a few more chapters ready to post but I'd like to do a sort of test run first before running right into things. Hopefully those will be up soon.
> 
> Enjoy.

She woke to the sound of thunder crashing and rain pelting her window. She cracked her eyes open grumpily and sat up gathering the many layers of blankets tighter around herself. Two very different places kept flashing in front of her. One light, pure, and holy. The other dark, bloodstained, and brooding. Heaven and Hell.

Fake.

She was used to it, and they were harmless. Both sides wanted her bad for some reason. Neither would tell her why, seemingly out of spite. Both would send personal reminders that they were after her. Both were easy to spot. Demons were well hidden but given away by lifeless dead eyes. They hid in crowds, very in tune with social structures and modern day cultures.

The angels could hide their wings all they wanted, but they still stuck out like a sore thumb. Generally they kept to themselves, and were beyond awkward in social situations. Angels also had an unnatural grace and elegance around them; that was the major clue.

And an angel was in her room now, six brilliant wings spread out behind them. Yay. A fancy one. She coughed a few times and gently rubbed her throat before greeting the angel. “Whaddyou want this time?” 

The angel hadn’t been expecting her to speak, and stuttered out her response. “N-nothing ma’am. I’m simply one of the angels assigned to keep watch over you to keep you from the demons.”

Alya sniffed and let out a single laugh. “Great. Well if you’re not going to do anything but watch me sleep, could you at least grab me a glass of water and maybe some Tylenol if you’re feeling generous.” 

“Y-yes ma’am. I will return shortly.” The angel stepped into the hall to search for the requested items. During her watch, it was her duty to fulfil the sick girl’s wants and needs. It had been a long time since Heaven prioritized a dying human so highly- or at least, that's what she had been told. She was fairly new, only a few centuries old. The problem was that the girl had no idea what she was, and sadly, Heaven’s leaders planned to keep it that way.

The angel fumbled around in the girl’s kitchen, searching for a glass. She filled the cup with water from the sink and returned to the girl’s room, not knowing what a ‘Tylenol’ was.

The girl gladly accepted the glass of water, and gulped down half of it in one go before speaking to the angel. “Thanks. No Tylenol?”

“I am afraid that I do not know what a Tylenol is ma’am. I apologize for my ignorance.” The angel looked at the ground, ashamed.

The girl settled back into her blankets, sighing. She popped a cough drop in her mouth before speaking. “It’s fine. I was teasing. You guys don’t ever really pick up on it though. Some of the older one’s have started to catch on. They’ve been around long enough.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, how long have the angels watched over you? I am fairly new and I am afraid I do not have much information on your situation, and I would like to know of it.”

The girl thought for a moment before answering. “I think they’ve been there as long as I can remember.”

“And the demons?”

“They’re more recent. They showed up when I was about ten.”

“How old are you now?” The angel looked genuinely interested, unlike a lot of the other angels.

“Seventeen. I’ll be eighteen in a few months- that is, if I make it that far.” The girl was sent into a coughing fit, sounding mucousy and miserable. 

The angel felt a pang of pity for the small human girl. Pity was a feeling the angel took pleasure in feeling, due to it being one of the few she still had left. Emotions weren’t a big factor in Heaven, except for pity. What the angels pitied, they protected and tried to make stronger, and when the bored of it, they left it alone. Humans were the first to defy that fact. There was always a new generation of prophets or some other thing causing them to evolve or change. Humans were always to be studied- God’s orders.

The girl fell back on her bed and sighed. “Welp. I’m going back to sleep. Feel free to continue watching me as you angels do or whatever.” The girl closed her eyes.

“W-wait!” The angel stepped forward in a mild panic. “I have one last question.”

The girl opened one eye and cocked an eyebrow, “Yeah? What is it?”

“I would like to know your name if it is not too much trouble.” The angel looked nervous, like she’d said something wrong.

“It’s Alya. Now if that’s all, I’m gonna hit the hay. Sleep is the best medicine as they say or whatever.” Alya gave the angel a strange look before closing her eyes once more.

The angel took the hint and decided against further questioning as to why Alya would strike farming equipment. She sat and watched Alya as she tossed and turned before getting comfortable and finally drifting off. Humans were a concept the angel couldn’t quite grasp. They were such weak and fragile beings, yet they did nothing to make themselves stronger, only making life easier for themselves so they hardly had to work for anything but money. Good Lord was money a far-fetched concept. Trade green paper and metal circles or a plastic rectangle in exchange for goods they could grow and create themselves? Humans were strange and silly creatures.

A few hours passed before her shift was over and a burly four-winged angel took her place. Alya awoke with sunlight streaming through the window and landing on her face. She was hoping to get more information from the previous angel, and was disappointed to see her replacement. She desperately drank down the other half of the glass of water before speaking. “Tell whoever’s in charge to send that other angel more often. She was more pleasant than you other d-bags.”

The angel simply sighed, used to Alya’s badmouth. “I can make a recommendation but I would not expect results. She is new and was simply a replacement for the angel who normally watches you during that shift.”

“Why’s she look so fancy if she’s so new then?”

“It was simply destined to be. One should not question the fates.”

Alya knew how to push all the right buttons and no amount of practice would fix that angels are insanely prideful beings. “And I guess you can’t help that you were destined to be forever worse-off in the angel hierarchy?”

The angel glared and responded coldly. “Do not test me by twisting words with guile and cunning.”

Alya ignored him and continued on. “I suppose she could replace you! She is higher up than you after all. And I need simply the best!”

The angel curled his lip in a snarl and poofed away- presumably back to Heaven. Good. It’d been awhile since she’d had any free time without being trailed by an angel. She stood to grab the hoodie hanging from the back of her desk chair and heard a voice from behind her.

“Well howdy. Been a while then hm? A tad hard to reach you with the damn angels hanging around. Don’t need to get smited now do we?”

Alya rolled her eyes and sighed, fed up with the angel-demon bullshit. “Do you really _have_ to be here? I just got rid of the angel asshole and haven’t even eaten breakfast yet.”

The demon put a hand to his chest in mock hurt. “Alya, dear. You hurt me so. I am here for two reasons and two reasons only.”

“And what exactly would those reasons be?” Alya asked sarcastically, not really caring for the answer.

“Well for one, because as you put it, ‘you got of the the angel asshole’. And two, to take you to breakfast silly girl.”

Alya was skeptical. “A demon. Taking a sick teenage girl to breakfast.”

The demon grinned devilishly before answering, “I am not just any demon, much like you are not just any sick teenage girl, my dear. For I am the King of Hell and you- well. You are special, my dear.”

“Special enough to be tormented by angels _and_ demons? Lucky me.” Alya pulled the hoodie over her head and didn’t bother fixing her hair. “To breakfast then oh King of Hell?”

The demon chuckled. “Oh please, if I know your name you may as well know mine. I am Zagan, King of Hell at your service.” He paused and pursed his lips for a moment before continuing. “Breakfast will need to be a tad rushed. I hear from one of my men that angel duties shift off soon.”

Alya sighed and checked the clock. Yep, it was nearing the time the angels switched off.

“If you’re so displeased, how about we cause a ruckus in town when they do decide to switch off.”

Alya chewed her lip. “Yeah. What’s the plan?”

Zagan grinned. “If I know Heaven at all, they’ll overcompensate for leaving you alone, with one of the warriors- tough ones mind you. They have little very little tolerance with my kind, terrible manners really, and when they see the King of Hell meandering about with their precious Alya, they’ll be sure to cause a scene.”

Alya thought about it for a second before responding. “Yeah, alright. Let’s give the angels a bad rep.”

“That’s the spirit my dear! Now pull on your shoes, I’ll get us there in a snap.”

She leaned down and pulled on a well worn pair of black Vans before standing up. She waited for Zagan to teleport them for a moment, when he suddenly smirked and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her flush against his chest and teleporting them to an alleyway near a breakfast cafe. Alya gasped and pushed him away, leaning dizzily on the wall for support. Sure Zagan was charming, but not _that_ charming. Teleporting was never meant for humans, and made them terribly dizzy when they did. Zagan only laughed. “I’m the King of _Hell_ , Alya, what did you expect? A kiss on the hand and the tip of a hat?”

Alya let out a sound of frustration and replied shortly, “Whatever. Just get me breakfast.” Zagan grinned and guided her to a table, pulling out her chair for her. A waitress took their order and returned shortly with tea for the both of them and a steaming plate of waffles for Alya. She began to wolf down the waffles and Zagan took a sip of tea before saying, “I really wish you wouldn’t have cut your hair. It was very pretty when it was long, and it would certainly fit your role better.”

“And what would that role be?” She spoke around the waffles in her mouth, one eyebrow raised.

“Well wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yeah. I do. That’s why I asked.”

Zagan smiled. “So you did. And while that may be true, I will tell you nothing of the sort.”

Alya gave him a look and kept eating her waffles. Zagan watched her closely, piercing eyes glaring at her, making her wonder what she did. Then she realized that he wasn’t glaring at her, but something behind her. She turned to look, but Zagan stopped her, voice cold and commanding. “Don’t. It appears that we have wasted too much time. Your angel friend has arrived.”

A knife stuck in the table, inches from Zagan’s hand. A dignified, condescending voice from behind Alya. “Leave now hell spawn and you shall remain unharmed. Continue to fraternize with the Vessel and I shall be forced to strike you down. Understood?”

“Sorry, I don’t speak feather-brain. As you know, the ‘Vessel’ has every right to choose her own side. Simple persuasion couldn’t hurt anything. Toodles.” And Zagan was gone.

Alya felt a hand grip her shoulder too tightly, and she was back in her room. “You are not to leave this house. Read one of uninteresting human books. Do an equally interesting craft project. I do not care, but do _not_ bother me.” The eight winged perched himself on Alya’s bed focusing intently on something unseen.

The assholes just kept getting fancier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start off with some training, then go on to Alya getting mad (what a surprise).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this hasn't gotten much attention, but the only way to fix that is to keep posting it! So here we are! Chapter 2!

Enepsigos couldn’t keep her mind off of Alya. The sick human girl continuously invaded her thoughts at the worst of times. She remembered Alya’s first look of malice when she’d seen Enepsigos standing in her room. And how the look had shifted from malice to intrigue when Enepsigos began questioning her. She remembered-  


“Pay attention, Enepsigos!” The trainer harshly brought down a training sword and Enepsigos yelped, bringing up her own sword in a feeble attempt to block. Her practice sword fell from her hands and clattered across the ground. The instructor pinched the bridge of their nose and sighed. “If you are not going to pay attention, you may as well leave. Return when you have cleared your mind and decide to take your training seriously.”  


Enepsigos looked down apologetically. “Forgive me. I will return when my mind has cleared.” The trainer nodded and Enepsigos took a few steps before teleporting to her favorite human paradise so far. Calm forest with a running creek and a warm breeze. Distant children's laughter sounded, drifting in and out of hearing range. She never went looking for the child, for it wasn’t her place to do so.

Because this paradise was rather vast, Enepsigos had never seen the human this paradise belonged to. For all she knew the human could have wandered to a different paradise. That’s all Heaven really was after all- millions of paradises, liked through the connections humans had with each other. Lonely humans led to lonely paradises due to little connection with other humans. It was rather beautiful and elegant, the way Heaven functioned. Angels used everything to it’s full potential, nothing wasted. The training field was a paradise of a long-dead soldier who’d moved on from it.

Enepsigos clambered onto an overhanging rock, receiving help from gently flapping wings. Here she could think in peace. She’d been told to remain in Heaven until her training was complete. Unless of course she was ordered to take the easy watch again. She hoped that the other angel was still injured, as terrible as that was. She wanted to speak to Alya again, and learn more about the confusing human race. Enepsigos sighed.

The fact she couldn’t do anything in this situation bothered her immensely. She was still too new to disobey; if she did now she’d only be kept for even longer. And she feared that by the time her training was over, she’d be one of the scarily loyal seraphs. The ones who looked down upon anyone they deemed unworthy of Heaven’s graces (which happened to be many). She was terrified of becoming one of them.

The bushes rustled, and a small child no older than seven, with lopsided reddish-brown pigtails and clothes tinged green with grass stains. Enepsigos froze. One of the major rules for new angels was to not interfere with the paradises.

“Hi bird lady! I’m the princess! Who are you?”

Enepsigos panicked. “You did not see me. Forget anything of me.” She pressed her hand on the girl’s head and willed her to forget anything about angels before teleporting away. 

The young girl’s eyes glazed over for a moment, making the flash of what seemed like an angel blurred over. She figured she was seeing things. Her mother came from the woods, sickly pale and painfully thin, and gently placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Alya dear you look like you’ve seen a ghost. What’s wrong?”

“I saw an angel mommy.” The young girl looked at the newly empty spot in wonder.

“Perhaps it was your guardian angel, and she left because you saw her. Perhaps you’ll see her again when you grow up.”

Young Alya hugged her mother’s legs. “I don’t want to grow up. I want to stay little with you, mommy.”

“And so you will my dear.”

~

The older Alya- the seventeen-almost-eighteen Alya- was occupying herself by annoying the angel who’d interrupted her rather late breakfast. She’d discovered that if she threw a bouncy ball at the wall a few inches above the angel’s head, it’d break their concentration just long enough for them to glare at her and go back to concentrating. Only for it to be broken again at random intervals by the ball again. Alya didn’t know the angel was supposed to be doing, but if she was pissed, she wanted the angel to be equally pissed. She was a girl with simple needs after all.

She could tell she was doing her job well, because the angel had a continuous glare now, staring harshly at the nothing in front of them. Alya smirked and threw the ball one last time, but this time the angel reached up and plucked it out of the air. “Did I not tell you to not disturb me?”

Alya grinned. “I was only entertaining myself with one my uninteresting human activities. I believe you disturbed yourself. The ball was no interacting with you, and neither was I for that matter. You chose to disrupt yourself.”

“Fine. You wish to go outside. So be it.” The angel stood and grabbed her shoulder, teleporting to a too familiar forest.

Oh she was fucking livid now. Alya clenched a fist and attempted to punch the angel’s condescendingly smug face, but they just caught her fist. She wrenched it free and began to scream at the angel. “LISTEN HERE YOU FEATHERDICKED FUCK. YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO BRING ME HERE. I DON’T CARE HOW MANY ORDERS YOU GET TO BE AN ASSHOLE, YOU DO NOT BRING SOMEONE TO THE PLACE THEIR DEAD MOTHER LOVED. YOU JUST-” her voice broke, tears streaming down her cheeks. “You just don’t.” Alya sat down on the ground, and buried her face in her hands.

The angel knew they’d gone too far, but he didn’t regret bringing her here. Seeing Alya vulnerable like this helped them pity her, when she mostly only annoyed them. “I apologize. It was wrong of me to bring you here. I can return you to your home if you wish-”

“NO. Just- leave me alone for a little bit. Watch from a distance and let me do my own thing.” The angel nodded and flew to some place where they could watch her without upsetting her further. Alya scrubbed at her face with her sleeves and stood, wanting to re-explore the place where so much of her childhood had been spent. She found her favorite tree from when she was little, and though seemingly impossible, it felt as if it had gotten a little bit bigger from when she last saw it. She felt around the trunk, searching for the hollow hole. Sure enough, it was still there. She reached inside it and pulled out an old plastic tiara, dirt crusted and all the cruddy silver paint chipped off.

Alya let out a huff of laughter and tucked it into the large pocket in her hoodie. She wandered away from the tree and came to the rock outcropping she could never climb on her own as a kid. She decided that trying now couldn’t hurt. Carefully and painstakingly slowly, Alya climbed her way to the top. She layed on it breathlessly. Sometimes she forgot just how much her sickness took a toll on her. When she could finally breathe without her lungs screaming at her, she stared at the sky, taking in the overwhelming amount of stars over and over. It was almost breathtaking. She identified the few constellations she knew, and her gaze shifted to study the moon.

It was just barely a full moon, and would begin its slow descent to a new moon in a few days. Alya took in the scars covering it’s surface, pits and craters sending shadows across it. It was pale and beautiful, illuminating the dark woods in no way the Sun could. Sunlight was harsh and unforgiving, and moonlight just a whisper of that- soft and gentle.

“The moon is very beautiful, yes?” Alya turned her gaze to the source of the voice. Oh. It was the angel from last night. The one who’d asked her the questions.

“Yeah. It’s even better out here where the city lights don’t interfere. Everything’s much… sharper, clearer.”

The angel hummed in agreement and stared at the moon a while longer before speaking again. “Would you like to hear the story of the Sun and the Moon? It is representational of course, but true all the same.”

Alya let out a quiet laugh. “You’re the first of the angels to actually offer me something. I definitely want to hear it, but sit down and tell me. You’re gonna give me a crick in the neck if you keep standing up.”

The angel hesitantly sat down, and folded their legs underneath them, getting as comfortable as a stiff angel could before beginning. “The Sun was a fiery and proud human, lively and loud, never afraid to speak her opinion. And the Moon was a reserved soft-spoken angel, who with time reflected the personality of those he surrounded himself with. The Moon was a guardian angel, and his assigned human happened to be this fiery and passionate human, and the two were complete opposites. But they got along just the same.

“Perhaps they got along too well, for the Moon had fallen in love with the sun. The Moon knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself; love was not a feeling felt by angels, and the moon enjoyed this foreign feeling. He kept his love of the Sun hidden, and continued seeing her.

“For a long time, the Moon kept his secret, and it was not until the Moon laid with the Sun that he realized what a crime he’d committed. In his guilt, he came true to his commanders of his mistakes. But his commanders felt no pity towards him, and they took the Sun, and hid her where not even angels would find her.

“The Moon was in a panic. He had lost his love and his reputation in one failed attempt to free himself of sin. He searched everywhere for his lost love, and it is possible he is still searching, deluded by love and panic. However, there was one thing the Moon’s commanders did not know. The Sun had been laden with child, letting it grow with another family, for she knew her love too well. She knew the Moon would confess, and she could not bear the thought of her nephilim child being cursed with the same fate as herself.”

Alya took in the sorrowful tale. She admired the Sun’s strength, and pitied the Moon’s uncertainty of where his loyalties remained. “Did they- the Sun and Moon I mean- did they have names?”

The angel nodded. “As all things do. Their names have been lost however. Willed to be forgotten as time passed.”

“Do you think you could try to find their names? I’d really like to know. It just… makes it feel more real to me. Also, I’d like to know your name; to repay the favor.” Alya sat up, leaning back on her hands.

“I am Enepsigos.” Enepsigos chewed her lip before answering further. “I suppose I could look when I am not training.”

Alya gave her a smile. “Thanks, I really appreciate it. And I’m just going to call you Enny. Enepsigos is way too… angely.”

The angel broke back down to the stuttering mess she was the previous night. “Y-yes ma’am. If that is what you wish.”

“Oh! And you said the child wasn’t found, in the story?”

“No, it was not. Somehow the child had been warded against the angels, and we could not find it. Somewhere today there is probably someone of the child’s bloodline with faint traces of nephilim DNA running through them.” It seemed Enepsigos was much more comfortable when speaking of stories and theories.

“It’d be pretty cool to meet a nephilim, huh. They sound like- I dunno. They sound like a good mix of angel and human.” Alya shrugged.

Enepsigos stared at the ground. “I am afraid that only you would be able to do so of the two of us. As an angel, I am sworn to slay nephilim if I come across one. Especially as a warrior. I am afraid to say it is expected of me.” The angel looked saddened, and a little regretful.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Why are nephilim so bad anyway?”

“Angels are meant to be pure and holy beings. Love is not needed. We are here to protect and to teach. That is the reason of our existence, and to do any more than that is treasonous. Humans are here to be taught and pitied, not loved by us. And to lay with one and bear child… Well. Let us just say, the Moon got off easy.”

Alya felt a twinge of anger bubbling in her. Not at Enny- she was only doing what she was told. No. She was angry with Heaven’s leaders. “So you’re telling me that, just because he felt something he wasn’t supposed to- just because he started something wonderful, the Moon had to be punished? That just because he felt something other than pity, everything he loved had to be taken from him? THAT’S BULLSHIT”

Enepsigos flinched, recoiling at Alya’s foul words. “F-forgive me-”

“It’s not your fault. There’s nothing to forgive. God, if I ever get up there- prepare for something big. That’s just so stupid! Anyone should be able to love who they want, human or no.” Alya continued ranting angrily, words piercing the dark.

“Y-you should return home now. It is much too cold to stay out here much longer, especially in your condition.” Enepsigos tried feebly to change the subject.

Alya broke off mid-rant and saw how worried Enny looked, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. No, not worried- scared. Now she felt bad. She’d forgotten how new Enny was and went full-Alya on her. “Y-yeah. Sorry. Let’s go.” She stood and Enepsigos quickly scrambled to her feet. She hesitated a moment before gently placing a hand on Alya’s arm. Enepsigos teleported them, and they landed in Alya’s front lawn, grass in desperate need of watering and mowing.

“S-sorry. I have not quite gotten control of teleporting yet.”

Alya sighed. “It’s fine. Just means I have to face my probably drunk dad. Cloak yourself or something, so he won’t see you.” And so Enepsigos did. The cloak was weak, but her dad was probably too drunk to notice it anyway. 

She stepped inside, closing the door as quietly as she could, but the house was old and creaky. Impossible to do anything stealthy. Her nose was invaded with the stink of old booze, and her dad stood in her way- disheveled and stinking. “Where’ve you been?”

“None of your business,” Alya mumbled and tried to brush past, but her father reached out and snatched her wrist, holding her back.

“I said, Where’ve you been?”

Alya wrenched her arm free. “And I said, It’s none of your fucking business, you alcoholic.”

“Watch your mouth! You smell like pine.”

“And you smell like booze, what’s it to you?”

“You been there haven’t you.” At Alya’s silence he continued. “I fucking TOLD YOU not to go there!”

Alya said nothing, but glared at her father. “Don’t waste your breath. Unless you want to hear me complain about my ‘angel friends’ then leave me the fuck alone.” This time she brushed past him successfully and quietly walked to her room, letting Enepsigos in before shutting the door behind her. “You can take off the cloak now. The idiot didn’t notice what was right in front of him.”

Enepsigos removed the cloak sheepishly. “That was your father?”

Alya sighed. “Yeah. He didn’t used to be such an arrogant dick. He was actually a decent guy before Mom died. Then he turned to booze. So yeah, that’s my dad.”


End file.
